


Change

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, implied eating disorder, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Logan changes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Change

Logan was woken up by banging on his door. Slowly being pulled from his sleep, he got up and opened the door, coming face to face with The Duke.

"Your Grace?" He rubbed his eyes, letting a yawn escape his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Remus seemed to forget what he was about to say, instead zooming in on what the logical Side was holding, his eyes glowing as a smile spread onto his face. "That's adorable!"

The man looked at him for a few moments before looking down. He was wearing a Nasa T-Shirt and sweatpants, not understanding what Remus was referring to before seeing one of his unicorn plushies he was holding tightly in his arms. He shut his eyes, letting out a sigh as he threw the plushie onto his bed, standing up straighter and crossing his arms as well as raising an eyebrow. "Why are you here, Your Grace?"

The Duke shrugged, letting one of his hands reach up to twirl his white streak of hair. "It's Monday."

Seeing that the answer made zero sense, Logan made his way back to his room, not minding Remus following him as he sat on his bed and wrapped a blanket around himself and picked the book he was reading before he fell sleep back up to continue. The room was rather bland, there were no posters, no pictures on the walls, no personal items, just a bed, a dresser and a few other essentials, all in a grey and indigo color scheme.

"Is that Crooked Kingdom?" The chaotic Side squeaked when he saw the cover.

"Yes. It is a challenge, from Virgil." Logan admitted. "He is still not entirely convinced I'm emotionless, so he told me of I finish this book without crying then he will believe me." He scoffed, turning his attention back to the book. "Though I have to admit, Leigh Bardugo has done some very impressive worldbuilding and characterisations."

"Oh we'll see if you say the same after finishing that." The Duke let out a wishful sigh. "Believe me. There is one character that Janus still cries when anyone says their name. And you will too, soon enough."

Logan gave him a confused look before shaking his head and going back to the book. Remus layed down at the end of the bed, staring at the intelligent Side as he read.

He jolted back to his senses when he felt a hand tracing his forearm, when he felt Remus tracing the thinned wrist and the bones jotting out with an unreadable expression, before looking up and staring at him. 

He had completely forgotten about that when he let the Duke inside. And now he was going to hate him. The Duke was going to see it all. He was going to call him out on how weak he was, on how pathetic it was for him to do something like that and think it'd make him like him more and on how he should just act normal.

"Hey, shh, don't cry!" Cry? He wasn't... A hand shot up to touch the wet substance rolling down his cheeks. Remus' hand reached up and wiped some of them away, slowly starting to panic. "I-- I won't tell anyone, okay? Just me and you! Just please stop crying! Then can we go eat something?"

The offer earned a nod from the logical Side as he slowly calmed down enough for then to go to the kitchen, Remus sitting on the counter while Logan nibbled on a piece of bread, sitting behind the table. They sat in silence like that for a few minutes, neither of them daring to break the silence.

"Is it because of them?" The chaotic Side finally broke the silence, lightly tapping a melody on the counter. "Did they not let you eat anything? Did they lock you in there?" His voice was cold, uncharacteristically calm, like the calm before the storm. It sent shivers down the logical Side's spine as he shook his head in response. The Duke looked down. He wanted to put the blame on someone. So that he could go fight with them. So he could make them pay for what they did to his friend. Yet the culprit was sitting right in front of him, and he couldn't do it. "You should come back with me."

The other Side froze at the offer. "Come there? As in, move my room there?" He put the piece of bread away, not feeling like eating it anymore. "One would think you'd ask Virgil that."

"Oh Virgil knows that, he just doesn't come over unless he's running a fever again." He shrugged. "But yeah. That's what I meant. Pretty sure JJ wouldn't mind."

There was complete silence for a while, Remus kicking at the air as Logan stared at the table, before the logical Side spoke up. "Sure. Why not?" He didn't have anything here. It wasn't like the other Light Sides really needed him. Virgil, as the Duke vouched, could go back whenever he wanted to. He didn't have anything to leave behind.

~•~

_"What do you mean he's gone?"_

**"That's it. He's gone. He decided to be selfish and leave us."**

"But... Why would he do something like that?"

_"It's all for the better anyways. That nerd didn't ever have anything helpful to give. He wasn't but an extra."_

**"Don't worry about it Virgey! Come now, didn't you want to cuddle with me today? Your day with the Dark Sides must've been awful! I can't imagine what they could've done to you!"**

"...Okay. Yeah. It was pretty bad."

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
